An electric vehicle (EV), also referred to as an electric drive vehicle, uses an electric motor for propulsion. Electric vehicles may include all-electric vehicles where the electric motor is the sole source of power, and hybrid electric vehicles that include an auxiliary power source in addition to the electric motor. In an electric vehicle, energy is stored in a battery system located in the electric vehicle. Typically, the battery system for an electric vehicle includes multiple batteries connected together. To power the electric motor and other electrical accessories of the electric vehicle, energy is discharged from the battery system. When the stored energy decreases, the battery system is charged (or recharged) by connecting the vehicle to an external or auxiliary power supply. The amount of current that may be directed into the battery system during charging, and drawn out of the battery system during discharging, depends on the specific operating conditions (e.g., temperature) of the battery system. By cooling or heating a battery relative to another battery of the battery system, the amount of current that can flow into, or from, the battery can be varied. By selectively cooling the batteries of the battery system, the current flow through the battery system can be balanced. Balanced current flow increases battery life and vehicle performance.